Hey there Tadashi
by Disneynerdbh6
Summary: BH6 version of "Hey there Delilah", Hiro singing to Tadashi's grave. No slash song.
1. Hey There Tadashi

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was thinking...what would Hiro's version of "Hey there Delilah" be? "Hey there Tadashi" of course! Here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Hey there Tadashi<p>

What's it like up there above

I have not said this to you enough

But you are all I love

Oh yes you are…

Even though now you have gone far

Up in the stars...

* * *

><p>Hey there Tadashi<p>

I miss you every day

I wish you were here to hug me

And tell me it'll be okay

Cause I don't know…

If joy is coming, it is slow…

That we both know…

* * *

><p>Oh, you left me all alone…<p>

Oh, you left me all alone…

Oh, why did you have leave…

Oh, you went and left me…

Goodbye, Tadashi...

* * *

><p>Hey there Tadashi<p>

If you can, then please ask God

Why did he have take you away,

Is it cause I'm very flawed?

I bet I'm right…

How am I going to win this fight?

I need your light…

* * *

><p>Hey there Tadashi<p>

I just wanted to say

That it is my fault you are dead and gone

Your life I took away

Now I will say…

I am sorry in every way…

Forgive me, I pray…

Oh, you left me all alone…

Oh, you left me all alone…

Oh, why did you have leave…

Oh, you went and left me…

* * *

><p>You are now up in the sky<p>

Left me alone to wanna die

And now I don't what I'm gonna do…

* * *

><p>Nightmares haunt my head each night<p>

Leaving me with sadness and fright

I'm scared, and I don't know how to escape

* * *

><p>Tadashi, I can't promise you<p>

That 'I will get over you'

Because nothing will ever be the same…

Your deaths' to blame…

* * *

><p>Hey there Tadashi,<p>

I'm so mad, scared and depressed

I think all our friends have noticed now

I'm screwed up and a mess

I'm going to go…

You know I'll love you high and low…

I wish you didn't have to die…

Then I wouldn't always wanna cry…

I'll leave, goodbye…

* * *

><p>Oh, you left me all alone…<p>

Oh, you left me all alone…

Oh, why did you have leave…

Oh, you went and left me…

Goodbye, Tadashi..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Hey There Hiro

**A/N: I wasn't thinking of making this, but here I am! This is Tadashi (from heaven) singing to Hiro. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hey there Hiro<p>

What's it like down there on earth?

I wish I was there to protect you

Like I promised at your birth

Maybe you know…

That you will never be alone…

That you must know…

Hey there Hiro

Don't you worry about the distance

Even though you may be lonely

I'll be right here to listen

Close your eyes…

Listen to memories deep inside

I'm by your side…

* * *

><p>Oh, I'm sorry I am gone…<p>

Oh, I'm sorry that I died…

Oh, sadness you are trying to hide…

Oh, I'm sorry that you cried

When I left you and I died…

* * *

><p>Hey there, Hiro<p>

I know times are getting tough

But just believe me, bro

Someday it won't be hard and won't be rough

You'll have it good…

You'll have the life I hoped you would

My word is good…

Hey there Hiro,

I had so much left to say

If I could go into the past

And take all of this pain away

I'd take it all…

Never again would you bawl…

I'd give you all…

* * *

><p>Oh, I am so proud of you…<p>

Oh, though you don't think it's true…

Oh, bro, I am proud of you…

Oh, I am so proud of you

* * *

><p>If I had one more thing to say<p>

I'd promise you it'll be okay

Because in the end you will always win…

I know I seem so far away

But I am here, and here to stay

And I will never lose you again

Hiro, you are so brave and strong

You've been that way all along

And you were meant great thing, I knew…

I believe in you…

Hey there Hiro,

I am watching from up here

I know that when you start think of me

You wanna disappear

But promise me…

That you will forget me…

Just look up into the sky…

Let your tired eyes dry…

Hiro, goodbye…

* * *

><p>Oh, I'll always love you…<p>

Oh, I'll be here through and through…

Oh, please don't forget me…

Oh, you're the best you can be…

Maybe now you'll start to see…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, maybe I'll make more of these in the future, I don't know. It's possible.**


End file.
